Spin Me 'Round Baby
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: AU.Modern. A simple get together with friends turns into (and perhaps only starting) a serious dance off with more teenage hormones than a highschool. Just Dance 4 just got a whole lot more serious. NaLu among others.


**Pairings: Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy, Gray x Juvia and Jellal x Erza**

**Timeline: AU modern.**

**Warning?: Sexual tension **

**Authors Note: Longish, er, more like mediumish lol and sorry if it gets boring at any point :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the rights to Just Dance 4, just the game haha.**

**XXX**

It started off innocently enough. Just a simple day of friends relaxing in the Heartfilia manor, but of course, with this group of friends, simple is never an option.

In the beginning, it blossomed from an idea… an idea to hang out at Lucy's house while her father was away with business, and potentially raid her pantry of food.

As we all know, these friends are competitive and hyper active. And have just gotten their hands on Just Dance 4.

"It is so on Gray!" Natsu yells, opening the tray of the X-box, placing the game disk into the slot. Lucy half groaned, half laughed. The idea spawned when Gray claimed he was a better dancer than Natsu, considering how poorly Natsu had danced the night before.

Now, everyone had been roped into playing, but the two hot headed males insisted on going first.

Juvia eagerly watched them argue over a song from her position on the floor, and sighed dreamily. Levy sat next to Lucy on the couch, her math text book long since forgotten. Gajeel had his back against Levy's knees, drumming his fingers on his knee. Lastly, Jellal and Erza occupied the arm chair in the corner, laughing quietly with each other.

"Pick a song already!" Lucy snapped, impatient. Finally, they decided on a song. It was a ridiculous choice on their part. They decided on _Call Me Maybe_. Lucy gaped at them in shock, before she dug out her phone from her pocket. "This is so going on YouTube." She whispered to Levy, who in turn giggled.

Gray picked the blue position and Natsu the red. Fitting, almost, as those were their favourite colours.

Lucy clicked the recording button as the dance began. In almost eerie synchronization, Natsu and Gray's arms rose up in arcs and swayed their hips.

Only when their arms started to go up and down in swift arcs and were shaking their asses did Lucy realize she was laughing. The camera was shaking, and the sounds of her friends' laughter began to overpower the music.

"Stop laughing at me!" Gray yelled, his shirt having somehow mysteriously disappeared during the dance.

Natsu, having gotten into it at this point, screamed, "You're not moving your ass enough Gray!" This caused more laughter from the group.

Gray looked about ready to give up, until his noticed Natsu's score was higher than his. Then he began to pop it like the avatar on the screen.

The song ended, and they crossed their arms, huffing. Their scores were identical.

"I challenge you to a rematch!" They shouted at the same time. Lucy shoved her phone back into her pocket, pushing the two males apart.

"All right, all right! You two have already gone. Let other people play." The fiery teen pouted.

"But I can so beat him, Lucy!" Natsu stepped closer to her, their bodies inches from touching. Warmth radiated off him, and Lucy felt a tug in her stomach.

She stepped back, "Later. Come on Levy, let's do _Super Bass_." Gray moaned, disappointed, and slouched to sit next to Juvia. She immediately congratulated him.

Natsu sat down in the spot previous occupied by Lucy, as Levy took her spot. Lucy sent a wink Natsu's way, which caused him to narrow his eyes in confusion.

Lucy rotated her hips, back and forth, the beat to the song getting her moving. Levy followed, loosening up.

Gajeel leaned forward with interest, suddenly intrigued by the prospect of watching the girls—Levy—dance.

"Go Levy and Lucy!" Erza cheered from the sidelines, as she quickly glanced at the shell shocked Natsu and the fascinated Gajeel.

Natsu swallowed thickly. His eyes were glued to Lucy as she danced. His mouth went dry at the sight of seeing her from the side, her arms moving up and down as her breasts jiggled hazardously. Almost involuntarily, he wondered what it would be like if her breasts just popped from her shirt. He shook his head.

Gajeel fervently questioned why he hadn't asked out the small blue haired girl yet. Watching her dance like that, with other watching, was making him jealous. So be it, she would be his. His red eyes reached her rump and he blinked. Wow, he was really attracted to her.

The danced ended and Lucy had been Levy by a mere few hundred points. "Good job!" The two girls exclaimed, hugging one another quickly. Levy returned to Gajeel. Lucy frowned. Natsu was taking up her space. So be it.

She settled down onto his lap. "L—Lucy!" He felt his face go a little red.

"Shut up," she muttered, "you're in my spot." He didn't say more, but instead hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. She went pink, like his hair.

"Juvia, it's time to dance," Erza commands, standing. Juvia jumps to her feet.

"But, I—Juvia wanted to…" She trailed off, and shrugged. "Okay." Impulsively, Erza selected _Moves Like Jagger. _Juvia laughed.

Together, the two girls danced it out. Lucy remained rigid on Natsu's lap, not sure what to do now. In her current position, she was however giving an amazing view of how Jellal and Gray were watching her friends. Since Jellal and Erza were already dating, he was observing her with an unmasked carnal lust. Gray's expression was a little more reserved, although now he sat clothed in only his underpants.

Lucy chuckled and watched her friends do some booty shaking. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about today was turning out pretty good.

She heard Natsu's breath catch, and for a second, her concentration on her friends disappeared. She was super aware of his body now, the curve of his legs, his torso. She hoped no one noticed.

Erza and Juvia finished with a flourish. Erza won, but a few thousand points, and she went back to Jellal, kissing him quickly. Juvia blushed, seeing the two of them kiss, and sat next to Gray once again.

Levy noticed Lucy's predicament and stood, nudging Gajeel with her knee. "Come on, dance with me." Gajeel gulped, but none the less, stood to dance with her.

Lucy scooted off of Natsu lap, flushing. He attempted to hide his displeasure but failed miserably. He pouted, and leaned against the couch. Before Levy could pick her song, Natsu jumped up.

"Gray! I challenge you to a song!"

"Sit down." Lucy kicked him in the stomach, knocking him against the couch cushions. He groaned. "Shut up and let Levy and Gajeel have a turn."

Natsu grumbled some more, but complied, not feeling like arguing with her any longer.

"This one," Levy says, blushing. She selected _One Thing._ Gajeel grimaced.

"Fine, but you owe me, shorty." Her blush deepened. Lucy stifled her giggle. Gajeel was only doing it because Levy asked.

Gray chuckled loudly, "You're so whipped man!"

"Shut up!" Gajeel roared just as the song began. Lucy could barely contain her laughter as Gajeel pretended to give Levy something, as well as her steal his imaginary hat. Each time their hands touched for the song, Lucy could tell how much they liked each other. She felt herself gaze at Natsu, before she snapped out of it just in time to see them make a heart with their hands.

Gajeel's face was red, as red as Levy's happened to be. When their faces happened to get dangerously close to one another, Lucy felt like telling them to kiss.

Throughout the song, the more they looked at one another, the more they felt whatever. Lucy was eager and a little nervous for her tiny friend.

The dance grew steadier with emotions, as by the end of the song, when the avatars told them to embrace, they didn't let go. Gajeel was bent, nose touching Levy's, their breathing erratic from the dance.

"Kiss her already!" Natsu grinned, although feeling himself a little strange.

So he did, quick and soft. Lucy clapped, joined in by her friends.

"Alright, alright, now that the fluff is over, Gray and Juvia should dance." And with that, they gleefully did _Umbrella_, shaking their money makers and doing an astronomically provocative dance.

But it didn't end there, it continued off with Jellal and Erza doing _What Makes You Beautiful_, leaving the group with a comical experience. After that, Natsu finally got back into the game and forced Gajeel to a dance off of _Gangnam Style. _What was most amusing about _that _dance was Natsu forced Gajeel to be the 'female' character, and this is said in high exaggeration as that avatar switches genders more than once. Lucy once again filmed their dance, with a shaking camera that was barely able to show when they rode their ponies or when Gajeel had to lunge to the ground to complete part of his dance underneath Natsu.

"Stop recording me, Lucy!" Natsu protested when he noticed the phone in her hands. Of course, she couldn't hear him, and was far too busy laughing with Levy. Natsu, in his childish glory, leapt and landed on top of Lucy, crushing her thighs under his weight as he sat on her lap.

Lucy's laughing increased into more of what could only be described as hysterias. "Get off me!"

"Payback's a bitch!" Natsu exclaimed, wriggling on her. Lucy rolled her eyes and gave in, pressing her face against his warm back.

"Get up Natsu," Erza snarled, before smiling warmly. "Lucy and I are going to dance." Natsu scrambled off Lucy's lap.

"Yes sir!" Lucy giggled and stood.

"What did you have in mind?" That song happened to be _On the Floor. _Jaws of many males in the room dropped within those few minutes, and Lucy felt like a stripper.

Juvia chewed on her lower lip, "It's no fair! Gray-sama is watching Lucy and not Juvia." She turns to him. "Why don't you love me, Gray-sama?" He sweat drops, unsure of what to say.

After those two, Natsu decided it was time for him and Jellal to go a round of it. Watching Natsu and Jellal do _Part of Me _might almost have been funnier than when _Call Me Maybe _was done earlier. Watching them jump around, shake their asses and move like seductive morons almost equalled to the hilarity of earlier. Until Natsu slipped and took out Jellal. Then it became funnier.

Once the group stopped laughing, probably from how dry their throats were already from laughing and they were wheezing. Natsu chuckled.

"Lucy, dance with me." She blushed a bit, but nodded. Jellal shot Natsu a look and sat back down with Erza.

Pursing her lips, unable to decide, she said, "Let's just hit shuffle." He shrugged.

Shuffling only led to (_I've had_) _The Time of My Life. _Lucy blushed, but scrubbed her cheeks as if she never had.

Lucy's breath hitched when Natsu's hand swept across her body, touching her cheek. She turned her head to look at him. Following what the dance had her do, she threw her arm up and onto his shoulder. His hand came to her waist, dipping her backwards. His black eyes never left hers. Until he was forced to spin her out.

Her heart thundered in her chest as they moved separately. That moment with him, however brief, was so intense.

Their fingers intertwined, moving up and down, separating, together. Apart again.

For a while, Lucy was very self-aware her friends were all watching them circle each other, with almost hungry expressions on their faces. Lustfully hungry. But once Natsu's hand touched her waist and her fingers came into contact with his stomach, they were forgotten. All she could see was him.

His lips briefly brushed across her hand, and Lucy's stomach launched into her throat. It shot electricity through her veins, kick started her adrenaline senses.

It passed in a blur, till Natsu was on his knees legitimately flipping her skirt while she spun. Now she was even more hyperaware of his presence.

And that last dip. When he dipped her that second time, the world seemed to crumble beneath her feet. He kissed her.

That one kiss, deep and passionate, caused Lucy to forget their surroundings, and she focused solely on his hot lips. She hadn't realized her fingers were tangled into his dusty pink hair until they broke apart panting and could only move a few inches. Their dance was over.

The group gaped at them in mere shock. Natsu and Lucy's faces flamed, and Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Wow, we should play _Just Dance _more often," Gray commented, snickering.

Lucy hid her face against Natsu's shoulder, against the scarf he was given from his father and wanted to die. However, she wouldn't change a thing, and was happy from the kiss. No, more like elated.

"Er… group session of _Time Warp_?" Natsu asks, nervously.

Never a dull day in the life of these friends, especially when they've gotten their hands on an x-box and _Just Dance 4_.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and that no part seemed boring. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, but I'm only human. : ) Review if you'd like and I hope to hear from you again. Ciao.**

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
